War of love
by MapleChanCar3z
Summary: New to this so I didn't know how to publish so I clicked randomly sorry yeaaa


"Hey are you alright?"  
I looked to see who it was. It was Lt. Aki. All I remembered was me trying to do CQC and failed miserably at it. Later on I found my self in the infirmary room. "Tch I told you not to do stupid stuff like that Pvt. Yamanashi!"  
"Heh heh so sorry Lt. Aki!"  
"Oi why are you laughing."  
"Notting it was just funny Akihiko-sama."  
He pinched my checks,"HEY I NEVER TOLD YOU, YOU CAN CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME IDOIT!"  
"Sorry but your last name is almost the same as your first name."  
Akihiko was my childhood friend. But he never calls me by my first name,"Ko... Ko... Kokoro-Chan..."  
He covered his face as I smiled at him,"See its not so bad!"  
"Shut up Baka..."  
He left the room as I stood up. I only joined the army because he was always worried about me but when he found out I joined the army he became more worried. I walked to the main lobby when I saw Lt. Aki and Cpt. Hayakowa. The girls scream their names and chatter at the same time. My best friend Sgt. Okawa came to me,"I'm not sure if I should be jealous or scared..."  
We both laugh which when Cpt. heard us he came to us, "Good afternoon Pvt. Yamanashi how are you at CQC?"  
I got nervous when I saw Lt. Aki,"Ehh well I... Failed..."  
He smiled and chuckled. Then he patted my head,"that's cute."  
Then suddenly Lt. Aki pushed his hands," I... I... Sorry..."  
Cpt. Hayakowa slightly moved and said, "We'll discuss this later Pvt. Yamanashi."  
As he walked away I saw Lt. Aki glared at him. And I sensed the fan girls giving me a aura of jealousy and hate. Sgt. Okawa whispered,"This aura is really strange."  
I grabbed him and walked away. Later in the day I was reloading my handgun and saw a person hanging on the tree. I looked closer its not our uniform. I quickly pulled out my handgun we both shot at the same time. Everything went blink. I think I died maybe not i don't know. I awoken in the infirmary seeing Lt. Aki crying. I was shot on the shoulder. As I stood up Lt. Aki hugged me while crying. "Lt. Ak..."  
"Please say my name... Please.."  
"Akihiko-Sama..."  
He hugged me like I was dying wait what! "AM I DYING !"  
He hits my head, " BAKA NO!"  
"Oh heheh you make it seem like it... WAIT I SHOT A GUY AND SHSKENEHD!"  
"Oh the guy you shot is in the inspector room and I don't understand you Kokoro-Chan..."  
"You... You... You said my name with no hesitation!"  
He covered his face a mumbled,"So what..."  
When he letter me go Sgt. Okawa came in and reported what happened. When I was about to leave the announcement came up," PVT. YAMANASHI PLEASE REPORT TO THE CHAIRMANS OFFICE I REPEAT PLEASE REPORT TO THE CHAIRMANS OFFICE!"  
I was nervous entering the chairmans office. When I walked in the chairman looked about my age. He smile and said," I hope your arm is okay?"  
I nodded and he continued," I assure you are the person who shot that sniper right?"  
"Ah yes sir!"  
"Please call do call me otonashi."  
Some how I get the smile on his face was weird. They way his eyes close when he smile. This chairman is to nice to be a chairman. Then suddenly a solider came in and said,"Chair... Man I... I'm so sorry I lost the documents!"  
Hen I stared at the chairman his eyes glowed with red and he said,"Heh heh heh five days I give you five days... OR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
I think I almost had a heart attack with the solider." YES SIR!'  
The soldier ran off like the wind. When I looked back at the chairman,"So let us continued what I was going to say."  
His smile gave me chills," sure..."  
"I'll give you 250000 yen (2691.65 US Dollar) for not killing he sniper."  
I'm so happy yet scared. "You may go now."  
"Thank you and goodbye Otonashi-San..."  
I ran off like the solider. Wait I forgot to get the yen! I went back looking at him smiling. I took the yen and left. I went to the inspector room looking at the sniper. I shot his arm also. He was sitting and looking down. I sat in front of him,"Looks like we both hit each other haha..."  
He chuckled,"Sorry I shouldn't be laughing..."  
"No it's fine your still a human being so its natural."  
At least I hope it was. "Your much nicer than all the other people who went by..."  
I looked at him and he was crying. "Did you want to kill me?"  
He looked with me with tears,"No I don't but if I didn't kill one of your troops or you anyone I can't be with onee-san again... Ever since he joined the army he doesn't love me anymore.. And I want onee-San to be him again.."  
I look at him sobbing. "Did you know I have a onee-san? He died trying to protect me... My father was a very abusive man... My onee-san took the courage to kill my father and now he's in jail... I love my onee-san very much so I also want to let everyone see that he killed my father for a reason..."  
Tears rolled down on my cheek. "Do you think my onee-san loves me too?"  
"I.."  
"Hey Pvt. Yamanashi we have a radio call."  
I waked out of the room to hear it. I saw Lt Aki talking to the radio," Oi we have your little brother!"  
(Other side of the radio) "Do I care? Kill him if you want he's just in the way of my work."  
(Back at base) what I heard make me so angry," WHY YOUR BROTHER LOVES YOU AND YOU DON'T! HE CARES ABOUT YOU AND EVEN WANTS YOUR OLD SELF BACK YOU BAKA!"  
(Other side of the radio) "And I don't love him kill him."  
"Lt. Aki he turned off his radio."  
I walked to the inspector room look at the younger bother crying of what he heard,"just kill me..."  
The chairman walked in and said," For now on you are working for us.."  
I nodded at the younger bother,"What's your name?"  
"My name is Yoshi."  
I wanted to laugh because I thought of that game. "Ehem err welcome pft era ehem yup.."  
That was the worst greeting ever. I went to the rooftop relaxing when I saw Sgt. Okawa.  
I waved to him and ran to him,"Hey!"  
"Hey I got a question Kokoro-chan... Do you hate gay people?"  
"No there's noting wrong with them why?"  
"Kokoro-chan I'm gay..."


End file.
